A PC having a smaller case is gaining popularity among users due to its small size, less space occupation, and being as powerful as a conventional desktop computer by installing electronic devices such as CD-ROM drive, hard disk, fan, etc. within the smaller case.
Thus, it is very important to customize the limited space of the PC having a smaller case for accommodating the above electronic devices therein since the PC having a smaller case only has a small internal space. Further, the arrangement of the electronic devices installed in the PC having a smaller case is very critical in both assembling the components in the assembly line and doing maintenance in the future. Typically, a plurality of screws are used to fasten each electronic device in a conformed frame of the smaller case of the PC for installing the electronic device therein.
However, the above technique of using a plurality of screws to fasten each electronic device in the conformed frame of the case has a couple of drawbacks. One drawback is that in a case of removing a malfunctioned electronic device for replacement or upgrading, a user has to sequentially detach the case and the panels, unfasten the screws from the frame of the electronic device by means of a screw driver, and finally detach the electronic device from the case. To the contrary, while installing an electronic device in the frame, a user has to sequentially insert the electronic device into the frame, fasten a plurality of screws at the frame by means of a screw driver, and finally assemble the case and the panels again. In view of the above, it is apparent that the assembling process is very tedious and time consuming within the narrow internal space of the case, and the electronic devices is also easily damaged during the assembling process. Moreover, the assembling speed in the assembly line will also become slow due to the narrow internal space of the case. Therefore, it is impossible to either quickly remove an electronic device from the small case of the PC or install the same therein by the prior technique of using screws to fasten or unfasten the electronic device to or from the PC having a smaller case.
Thus, it is desirable among users to provide a mechanism for quickly removing an electronic device from a PC having a smaller case or installing the same therein by utilizing the existing construction of PC in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.